Do It fast
by angstlumin
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hunmin's sex scene. That's it. PWP. HUNMIN/SEXIU BL.
"Hyung, hyung, hyung." Minseok menoleh kearah sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya yang lebih muda dua tahun. "Kau sudah makan siang, Hun?" Minseok mengusap pipi mulus Sehun sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sayang. Sehun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau makan." Minseok menggenggam lengan Sehun yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Kau mau aku ya?" Minseok tertawa halus, masih melihat kearah wajah tampan sahabatnya yang sedang menumpukan dagunya di pundak Minseok. "Ayolah hyung, aku rindu Minseok hyung." Tangan Sehun mengusap paha bagian dalam milik Minseok. Yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum melihat tangan Sehun yang mencoba untuk merangsang dirinya.

Tangan Sehun yang tadinya hanya diam memeluk pinggang Minseok mulai masuk kedalam kemeja tipis yang Minseok kenakan. Tangan yang cukup kekar itu mengusap-usap dada dan perut Minseok. Dengan mudahnya Sehun mengganti posisinya menjadi di depan Minseok sekaligus membaringkan Minseok di sofa yang cukup lebar itu.

"Boleh ya, hyung?" Sehun sudah berhasil menyingkap kemeja Minseok yang sebenarnya milik Sehun. Tanpa mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari mulut Minseok, Sehun langsung menyerang perut Minseok yang sangat menggoda layaknya dia adalah seorang ayah yang gemas dengan perut bayinya. Lidahnya yang terlatih memutar-mutar diperut Minseok, bibirnya berkali-kali menghisapi kulit putih mulus yang sangat dia sukai. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih merangsang Minseok dengan cara mengusapi paha dalam Minseok.

Sehun dengan semangat menghisapi kedua _nipple_ berwarna merah muda yang ada didada Minseok. Dengan perlahan dia menjalankan lidahnya melalui perut dan dada Minseok menuju leher mulus itu. Bibir merah muda Sehun mengecupi _adam's apple_ Minseok yang terlihat sangat menonjol saat ini.

Setelah cukup puas membasahi permukaan kulit leher Minseok, mulut Sehun yang selalu bisa membuat Minseok memejamkan matanya erat itu mulai menghisapi daerah sekitar _jawline_ Minseok. Sahabat Sehun ini hanya bisa memegangi pundak tegapnya sambil menikmati perlakuannya. Keringatnya mulai mengalir dari arah dahinya, matanya hampir terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka untuk memudahkan dirinya bernafas.

Lidah Sehun dengan santai turun menuju ke area privasi Minseok yang sejak tadi dia nantikan. Tangannya dengan tidak sabaran menurunkan boxer hitam yang menutupi sesuatu didalam sana.

Sehun terdiam sejenak sekedar untuk menatap barang Minseok yang sudah bebas dari boxernya itu. "Cepatlah Hun, dia rindu mulutmu." Sehun tertawa renyah sebelum dia melahap sesuatu yang sudah sering Sehun jamah. Minseok langsung memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan goa hangat dan basah Sehun mengulum penisnya, menjilatinya dengan ganas, menggigitinya dengan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

Deru nafasnya makin tidak beraturan saat Sehun berusaha menggodanya dengan cara membuat bibirnya bergetar dan itu sangat nikmat bagi _member_ Minseok. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah menjilati daging tak bertulang itu sejak tadi, mulutnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara-suara erotis karena rangsangan dari mulut Sehun berhasil membuat nalurinya meminta lebih. Minseok meremas kuat selimut tipis di sofa itu, dia bersumpah kegiatan ini benar-benar nikmat. Sehun menjilati seluruh sisi penis Minseok didalam mulutnya, dia berkali-kali mengeluarkan barang itu dari mulutnya lalu langsung melahapnya lagi.

Sehun memutar-mutar ujung lidahnya di ujung penis Minseok karena dia tahu Minseok sangat suka. "Remas saja rambutku, hyung." Sehun menyeringai lagi kemudian memejamkan matanya dan kembali memanjakan Minseok. "Ngghh cepat tuntaskan dia. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan." Tangan mungil Minseok langsung meremas rambut beraroma maskulin milik Sehun saat lelaki itu menghisap penisnya kuat-kuat.

"A-ah Sehun—Eunghhh-" Tubuhnya melengkung saat sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin keluar melalui bagian tubuh bawahnya akhirnya keluar dan membuat wajah tampan Sehun penuh dengan _sperm_ miliknya.

" _Great,_ hyung." Sehun langsung melumat bibir manis Minseok yang sedang sibuk bernafas membantu hidungnya. Lidah Sehun yang sejak tadi sibuk menjilati penis Minseok kini sedang mengelilingi mulut Minseok, menyesap rasa manis dari dalam mulut kekasih yang sangat dia sayang.

Tangan Minseok yang sudah sangat paham area sensitif Sehun terus merangsang punggung dan tengkuk Sehun.

"Satu ronde saja hyung. Aku akan cepat membuatmu klimaks." Minseok menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya masih di punggung tegap dan tengkuk Sehun. Tatapan intens yang ditujukan keoadanya membuatnya sedikit gugup dan malu.

"T-tapi kita mau rapat organisasi sebentar lagi." Sehun menjilati pipi dan _jawline_ Minseok. "Mereka belum datang, ini rumahku. Aku bisa bermain cepat." Sehun tersenyum tipis, mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya yang tidak terlalu yakin. "Kau berbohong jika kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak menginginkan penisku." Minseok langsung meremas kemeja Sehun yang sudah berantakan sambil menunjukkan senyum nakalnya. "Cepat, kau harus tanggung jawab."

Bibir Sehun langsung bekerja membungkam mulut Minseok, sementara itu kedua tangannya sedang sibuk memanjakan Minseok sekaligus membuka celananya sendiri. Sehun benar-benar akan menepati kalimat yang merupakan janji perihal bermain cepat.

"Hyung tolong ambilkan _lube_ -ku di _drawer_ dibelakangmu. Aku tidak ingin melukai lubangmu." Sehun masih saja mengecupi wajah manis Minseok. "Masukkan saja. Kita tidak butuh _lube._ " Sehun bersorak girang didalam hati karena kalimat—yang terdengar seperti permohonan—Minseok barusan. Tangan kanan Sehun memutar di penis Minseok dan mendapat sedikit cairan dari sana, jari-jarinya dengan cepat dia masukkan ke pintu masuk Minseok. Tentu saja itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Minseok yang sudah terbiasa dengan penis Sehun yang tidak sebanding dengan jari-jari kurusnya.

"Oh ayolah masukkan saja penismu." Salahkan tangan Minseok yang dengan santainya meremas penis Sehun dan membuat pemiliknya langsung bergetar. Ia dengan santainya menunjukkan senyum menggemaskannya saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Dengan mengerahkan semua nafsunya, Sehun menaikkan kaki Minseok yang terlihat pucat ke pundaknya. Setelah menggoda lubang Minseok dengan ujung tumpul kejantanannya, Sehun memajukan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Si korban langsung tersenyum bangga kepada Sehun, seseorang yang baru saja menusuk pintu masuk menuju surganya.

Kedua tangan Minseok langsung bersiap dikedua dada bidang Sehun, merangsangnya seiring Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan penuh rasa nafsu. Lain dengan tangan Minseok, tangan Sehun malah mengusap-usap bokong halus kemerahan milik Minseok. Mulutnya terus-terusan menggeram karena saking nikmatnya lubang ketat Minseok.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya, tusukan Sehun langsung membuat rahang Minseok saling menekan, matanya terpejam erat dan kepalanya mendongak karena penis kebanggaan Sehun langsung mengenai titik nikmat didalam lubang Minseok dan membuatnya langsung melayang dan tubuhnya bergetar.

" _W-what the fuck are you doing?"_

Oh _damn_ itu bahkan bukan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Minseok apalagi Sehun. Sehun menoleh kearah pintu didekat sofa yang mereka gunakan untuk melakukan hal nikmat itu dengan tatapan sayu.

Dia benar-benar lupa kalau sahabatnya yang baru saja datang ini punya kunci duplikat yang pas untuk pintu rumahnya. Luhan, teman sekantor Sehun, bekas kekasih Minseok yang kini sangat menyesal telah membuang lelaki mungil itu dari hidupnya, sahabat Sehun sejak dulu yang sekarang merasa sangat-sangat-sangat sesak.

"Anghh—aku tidak bilang kau boleh masuk kan, Luhan?" Tanpa ada rasa malu, Sehun langsung mengecup bibir Minseok yang terlihat _shock_ dan masih sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Dan cepat keluar, aku tidak ingin kau melihat tubuh kekasihku yang kau sia-siakan dulu."

 _Holy fuck._

 _A/N: *sungkem* review ya guys._


End file.
